1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bowling by the blind or visually impaired. More specifically, the invention is a system used to aid blind or visually impaired bowlers to approach the foul line without going beyond it, and deliver the ball in a direction so as to knock over the most pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for teaching and assisting bowlers both blind and sighted have been provided in the past. These device generally assist bowlers in directing the ball down the lane. U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,997 issued Dec. 14, 1943 to Paul N. Mobley teaches a bowling instruction apparatus. The apparatus includes a sighting signal that is transversely adjustable across a bowling lane. The sighting signal is mounted above an intermediate portion of the alley and has adjusting means positioned adjacent the foul line to place the signal at a spot on the alley which the ball must pass over in order to make a strike, spare or pin. The sight is carried on a cable movably strung between two vertical supports.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,652 issued Feb. 5, 1963 to Edwin F. Wolff, a device is taught that is includes a pair of vertical standards carrying a transverse supporting bar with a pivoting target supported on the bar. The bar is caused to move when struck by a bowling ball. The target is positioned across the bowling lane to point out the optimum direction of travel for the ball to obtain a strike or any particular spare. A light or audible signal is actuated by the target when moved by the bowling ball to indicate to the bowler that the target has been struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,000 issued Mar. 19, 1963 to Ralph L. Holcombe teaches an apparatus for cuing bowlers that are blind or have impaired vision. Feeler elements are mounted on a bar over the alley so as to cross the alley at right angles to its length and positioned to be activated by the bowling ball. When a feeler is struck it activates the indicator associated with it to produce audible tone. Each feeler has a different tone so that the bowlers knows from the tone where the ball is on the alley. The bowler learns to aim for spots on the alley rather than at the pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,419 issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Libby teaches a portable monorail accessory with traversable carriage for use by blind bowlers to align themselves with a bowling alley in preparing to bowl a ball. An upstanding handle on the carriage is gripped by the free hand of a bowler during his approach to delivering a bowled ball to maintain the bowler on the proper course and at the proper distance behind the foul line. In addition, Japanese patent 8266706 published Oct. 15, 1996 to Onodera Ken teaches placing voice generating means inside the ball and pins so that a pin emits a sound when standing and another when leveled which is detectable by the visually handicapped bowler.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a visually impaired bowling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a visually impaired electrical bowling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A bowling system for the visually impaired is taught for assisting blind or visually impaired bowlers in their approach to the foul line and their delivery of the bowling ball towards the pins. A guide rope assembly is mounted between a lane divider and ball return on either side of a lane designated for blind or visually impaired bowlers, for guiding the bowler toward the foul line of the lane.
The guide rope assembly includes a pair of guide posts mounted in mounting plates placed in the floor of the bowling alley. The guide rope is tied between the guide posts, and a handle is mounted for sliding along said guide rope between the guide posts. A foul line indicator assembly is operatively connected to the guide rope assembly for indicating to blind or visually impaired bowlers when they are near the foul line of the lane. The foul line indicator assembly includes a metal ring mounted around the base of the guide pole nearest the lane divider with an elongated metal rod having bells secured thereto is attached to the metal ring.
A remote control audible signaling system in the form of a hand held control unit and a remote signaling unit mounted above the lane are provided for producing audible direction tones to indicate to blind or visually impaired bowlers the portion of the lane to direct a bowling ball to obtain a strike or spare. The hand held control unit includes at least three switches for selecting which audible direction tone(s) are produced by the remote signaling unit and means for transmitting control signals.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a guide rope assembly and foul line indicator assembly for a bowling lane whereby the blind or visually impaired bowler is guided towards and notified of the point for delivery of the bowling ball down the alley toward pins.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an indication to the blind or visually impaired bowler of the direction to deliver the ball down the lane toward the pins.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system where a blind or visually handicapped bowler can be aided in play or practice with the approach to the foul line and the direction of delivery of the bowling ball down the lane towards the pins.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.